mianite_awakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
Dallas
Dallas Jade Harvard, shortened to just Dallas, is a Dianitee that lives in Weed Fort. She is Enderborn, making her have a purple eye. Dallas also tends to collects pets, especially horses. She almost always is seen holding a poppy, given to her by Vanilla, and spends most of her downtime fishing. It's been mentioned a few times that she's descended from Waglington and Martha, hence her cloak, which is later confirmed. Personality Dallas is often brash, especially when referring to Mianite and Mianitees. Despite her outright rudeness on the outside, she cares for the people around her deeply, especially her friends in the Realm. This was shown when Dallas challenged Hulagh after he'd hurt Omelette. She can often be childish at times, drawing and creating obscene works of art. Dallas also appears to have a line in her worship of Dianite. While she is willing to sacrifice things for him, friends do not appear to be one of them, as guilt from letting Cypress be sacrificed caused her to move away from Weed Fort for a while. After moving back, some problems arose after more sacrifices occurred, forcing Dallas to move into the ravine with the other Dianitees. Dallas can be a bit flirtatious at times, even going as far as to flirt with Bonnie. However, executing something such as a date is obviously out of her comfort zone, as she gets anxious and stutters a lot. She does suffer through them, though. As of late, Dallas has been seeming to break, seeming to have mental breakdowns, and overall just seeming different. These are connected to a mysterious figure who's been roaming around the realm as of late, Spector. More recently, she's become more paranoid, rarely leaving her lab. Appearance Dallas is tan on complexion, self described as "mocha". She is also heterochromatic, with her right eye being green and her left eye being purple. Dallas is one of the shortest in the realm, tied in second with Omelette at 5'. She also has a brown tail and ears. After Hulagh's attack, Dal now sports a few scars on her arms and face. She also has a scar on her abdomen. And currently, she has ender wings glued to her back. Pets Dallas has a few pets. Namely, she has three llamas she calls her and Cypress's sons, named Llamable, Joey Drew, and Bendy. In Weed Fort, she has a chicken named Chili and a horse named EnderCandy. She also has a collection of more llamas and dogs at Weed Fort, though they're mostly unnamed. Recently, she and Cypress also acquired Hulagh's llama, Optimus Prime. Dallas has since renamed it. The Old Journals The old journals are Dallas's journals from before she got to Mianite. They refer to several events in Dal's past. According to the journals, Dallas lived through a realm being destroyed, with her friends Proasheck and Saur, and her brother Joakim. She ended up together with Proasheck, although somebody named Jones ended up killing her. After moving away following Proasheck's death, she encountered someone named Hector, who resembled Jones. In the 3rd old journal, it's revealed Dallas and Hector were more than just friends and have slept together, and it also reveals that she has a slight drinking problem. It also mentions that blood moons give her migraines, and that she longed to move to a land that didn't have blood moons, accompanied by Hector. There's a chance Dallas blames herself for Proasheck's death, though this has never been stated. However, this is confirmed in the fourth old journal, which also confirms the death of Saur and mentions Hector has been affected by Thaumcraft. Facts * She is pansexual, with a female preference. * Due to being half ender, Dal's blood is purple. This explains why her scars are purple as well. * Dallas always had her ears and tail, however they were just hidden by magic. However, once she felt comfortable enough around everyone, she removed the magic to show them. Vanilla did know about her ears. * She built the wings she uses to fly around. And promptly glued one pair of wings to her back. Nice going, Dal. * Dallas is genetically unable to have kids. * She thinks flux tastes like grape medicine. Take that as you will. Category:Characters Category:Dianite Category:Team Dianite Category:Weed Fort